Mammals? (Insane)
This is the eighth stage in the Crazed Cat Stages. It appears on the 24th of every month. Difficulty Begin the battle, a lot of Mooth will be spawned, and 1 Otta-smack-u. After ~53.33 seconds, the boss (3 Crazed Lizard Cats) will appear. The Enemy's Castle will spawn small enemies in fast rate, and 2 Otta-smack-u in slow rate. Overall rating, this is the combination of Crazed Gross Cat Stage and Crazed Bird Cat Stage. Strategies It is recommended the player to use Cat Units that have enough health to land some hits on the Crazed Lizard Cats before being knocked out (Jamiera Cat) or cat Units outranged the Crazed Lizards (the only units with high damage output is Super Galaxy Cosmo) Strategy 1 Cat Line Up: Crazed Macho Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Eraser Cat, Crazed Gross Cat, Macho Legs Cat, King Dragon Cat, Crazed Whale Cat, Valkyrie Cat, Bahamut Cat and Greater Demon Cat/Balrog Cat Begin the battle, spawn defense cats and long range cats, save money for Bahamut Cat, when the boss appears, spawn all cat units except Lesser Demon Cat/Monkey King and try not to run out of money, or the Otters will breakthrough the defense. When the Otters and smaller enemies dies, spawn Lesser Demon Cat/Monkey King to damage the Crazed Lizard Cats. Strategy 2 It's really difficult to kill Crazed Lizards so this strategy allows you to win without have to kill them. What you need are: Crazed wall, Wall, Crazed Macho, Paris cat, Crazed Titan (or Titan true form), Swimmer and Giraffe. What you have to do is starting with some Swimmers so you can easily kill the Mooths; then you have to start spamming the first 5 cats and if you go up in money you also use some giraffes. continuing this way you'll arrive to the castle and in some minutes you'll win. (Although, this method is nearly impossible). Strategy 3 Cat Line Up: Crazed Macho Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Wall Cat, Paris Cat, (King Dragon Cat), (Swimmer Cat), Crazed Cow Cat, Crazed Whale Cat. Item: Sniper the Cat Begin the battle, save your money, and once the mooths reach your base, spam Wall Cat and Crazed Whale Cat and send Swimmer Cat (or Paris cat) to kill the mooths. Level up your Cat Wallet. When the Otta-smack-u reach your base, spam without stopping all your meathshields, Paris Cat, and (optional) one King Dragon Cat (no more). When they are killed, spam ONLY crazed whale cat (they can take a lot of damages from the Crazed Lizards) and crazed cow cat (to make sure to take down the minions before the crazed whale cats attack). When Otta-smack-u respawns, stop the invocation of Crazed Cow and Crazed Whale, spam only Crazed Wall Cat to stop the progress of the Crazed Lizard, wait the for the Otta-smack-u to reach your base and do the same technique over and over! Strategy 4 This strategy works extremely well and although it takes a while, can be used by anyone with these interchangeable units. Use two meatshields of either Macho Cat, Crazed Cat, or Boogie Cat. These units are good because they are cheap as opposed to a Wall Cat, which costs twice as much. The rest of your team should be comprised of Butterfly Cat, Paris Cat, Hacker Cat and Jamiera Cat. Dragon Cat is optional, but may be a hassle due to its cost. First, when the Mooths appear, simply spawn the Swimmer Cat and some meatshields to prevent them from damaging the base. When they die, they should be able to provide you with enough money to upgrade Worker Cat all the way and still have some money left over. The rest of the stage is simple: never stop spawning the meatshields to stop the three Crazed Lizards and the Otta-smack-u spawns, Spawn Hacker Cat when you have enough money and enough space to work with; otherwise it will be a waste of money. Only Jamiera Cat can attack the three Lizards directly for about 3 hits before dying. The best way to counter the Otta-smack-u is to spawn Paris Cats as soon as the two are spawned, which will build up a wall of them that will beat them both in a quick fashion. Use the money gained from the Otta-smack-u to buy a Jamiera, and do not buy any more Paris Cats, for they will die from the long range of the Lizards. Repeat this cycle, and remember to never stop spawning meatshields. Ms. Sign will appear after a while, but by that time, you should be about 80% done with the Crazed Lizards. Walkthrough Cheese strategy by The Cattle Bats Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chaptime/kyoran8.html Category:Legend Story Levels Category:Crazed Cat Stages